True Love Doesn’t Conquer All
by minniesnopittytattybell
Summary: What if Danny had a choice between Lindsay and Rikki and he choose Rikki, breaking Lindsay's heart but what he doesnt know when he moves to San Francisco is that Lindsay is pregnant how does she deal with having his child
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok this is something really different because I am really borad of this love will conquor all crap because some times love don't work

A/N ok this is something really different because I am really board of this love will conquer all crap because some times love don't work. Maybe I'll write a happy story if I get the guy of my dream



She strode of the elevator ignoring the lab techs that were looking at her angrily. But what did she care she had the man she wanted and apart from that she didn't care what they thought she walked into the office that had the names

_Danny Messer_

_&_

_Lindsay Monroe _

"Hey, baby" Rikki said and kissed Danny's head

"How \re my favourite two today" he ushered toward her flat stomach

"Wonderful, a bit sick but that will pass" he lifted her up and they embraced in a passionate kiss but they were stopped as the door flung open and a frustrated Lindsay

"Oh i'm not interrupting something am I because you know I'd never want to break up true love" she laughed

"Don't be rude" Danny growled

"Sorry daddy" and with that she left the room

"I thought she was ok about us" Rikki mumbled

"Me too, don't worry I love you and that's all I need" they both smiled and started kissing again



Lindsay walked to the hall right into Flack

"Hey, watch out" he said

"Sorry"

"Are you ok"

"Not really" she glanced over to the office where Danny and Rikki were still kissing "I can't even go into my own office, without them there"

"Have you told him about…well you know?"

"No and don't want to"

"Linds he's going to find out soon"

"She's pregnant; he picked her once he'll do it again"

"Come here" he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug as she began to sob into his chest "let's go get some coffee you need a break"

"But I have to finish-"

"Danny can do it"

"I don't know Flack"

"Well it's to bad because it's happening" he pulled away and walked into the office you out your not a CSI and Danny get possessing the fibbers on the Vic's shirt

"Lindsay's doing it"

"No she's not" he walked out of the office but turned back "next time she's in Mac Knows"

"Ok, why have you got such a problem?"

"Because unlike you, the rest of us can see that Lindsay dies a little inside every time she sees her, you kept your relationship out of the lab until it broke down, this one will stay out too"



Flack and Lindsay walked over to the small coffee shop he had been taking his new girlfriend Angell to for the last three weeks

"How are you doing" he asked

"Ok a bit sick in the mornings but i'm good"

"Have you been for a scan?"

"Yes it's amazing, she's defiantly a girl"

"Oh you know that do you, well would you put the position of god father on it"

"Yes, if it's a boy you can be godfather, if it's a girl I pick who its is, deal"

"Deal" they entered the café laughing together



When Danny arrived home Rikki had set a candle lit dinner for two

"Wow"

"Danny I have something to tell you" she said coming out of the kitchen with two plates in her hand

"Yes"

"My mum has been quite I'll and my brother has asked me to make to San Francisco to look after her, but I told him I want going without you"

"You want me to move out of New York"

"I wouldn't ask but maybe it's for the best I mean they have a crime lab and then you wouldn't have to be around Lindsay"

"What"

"I've seen the way she looks at you she still loves you and i'm worried with you around your not helping her move on"

"I suppose its time for a change"

"Yes"

"Ok then ill go talk to Mac tomorrow" they ate dinner and spent the night on the internet looking for apartments close to Rikki's mothers.



Danny walked into Mac's office where Him and Lindsay were in a deep conversation but stopped as he opened the door

"I will leave you to it" she smiled "thanks Mac"

"So Danny what can I help you with"

2I would like to put in for a transfer, my new girlfriends mom is sick and we are going to move down to San Francisco to look after her."

"It's a little unexpected but I suppose if that's what you want

"Yeah"

"Ok but I have to go, ill start the application later"

Danny walked out of mac's office got is phone out and dialled Rikki's number

"We're moving baby"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N right all the mistakes in this are mine, I also do not own csi of course if I did Lindsay would bhe a momy, peyton and Mac would be married and well Flack would date moi

A/N right all the mistakes in this are mine, I also do not own CSI of course if I did Lindsay would be a mommy, Peyton and Mac would be married and well Flack would date moi!!

Anyway back to the story tell me if you like…I don't need reviews but they are nice to read.



"Goodbye mate it's been a real pleasure" Flack laughed

"Yeah I'll call sometime soon" Danny sighed he looked around but she wasn't there he knew she probably wouldn't but after everything he just hoped.

"Bye, you keep in touch" Stella was crying

"Thanks but don't cry I'm a complete jerk the whole time I was here"

"No, you hurt some people but we loved you"

"Thanks-"he was cut off he saw her she got out of the cab and walked over to Flack whispered something into his ear which wiped the smile quickly off his face but as his faded hers grew. Danny walked over to Lindsay

"I just want you to know I'm sorry for hurting you"

"I don't want it, don't say you're sorry just to clear you consions, your only sorry if you would go back and change what you did"

"Linds" but she stopped him

"I will always love you, but something's don't work Danny I know that now" her eyes were welling with tears she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "goodbye" and with that she walked away to Stella who hugged her so tightly it looked as if she would never let go and Rikki ran over to Danny and kissed him

"You ready to go" she smiled

"Yeah" they got into the taxi and drove away leaving behind his friends, his life and the daughter he never knew he had"



The rest of the team had decided to go for a drink and at this time they were all worried about Lindsay who was sitting quietly

"so come on then" Mac smiled" Girl or boy, we know you know"

"Girl" their faces all lit up" and Flack will you be godfather please"

"Deal" he smirked and Lindsay giggled at this answer the others did not understand what was going on

Briing Briing

"Taylor…yes…no…we are on it, we have a DB in centreral park"

"Come on then" Stella stood up and walked toward the door, the rest of them followed.



Danny and Rikki walked into her mother's house

"Mom, i'm home" she called, a young man walked out of the main room and hugged Rikki in close "how is she doing"

"Not great, better to know you were coming, and this must be Danny" he said walking over to Danny and hugging him" We've heard a lot about you"

"Good things I hope" Danny smiled

"Come on you to must be hungry lets get some food" so the three of them all went into the kitchen, and ate some food discussing things from Rikki's mother to Danny's job. No matter hard he tried he didn't feel that he fitted in but this was the decision we loved Rikki and his baby and that was all that mattered

Briiing Briiing

"Messer"

"Hey mess, its flack"

"Hey mate what's up"

"Nothing just checking-yes Adam I am on my way- you had a good flight"

"Yeah it was good, don"

"Yeah"

"I think Adams got something for you"

"Yeah I figured" both men laughed "I'll talk soon mate"

"Yeah bye"

"Bye"

"Everything ok" Rikki asked as Danny walked back in

"Yeah Flack just checking in on us, seeing how the flight went"

"Ok"

so they went back to their conversation and Danny become worried this would be how he would spend the rest of his life, an outcast, but isn't that how Rikki would have felt around the others especially how they hated her for taking Danny from Lindsay.



"So what we got"

"Two dead and one in a critical condition"

"I Dee"

"Yeah, one is Markus .Dunnrad and the other well we don't know who he-" but Flack was stopped by a very loud scream from Lindsay Flack and Mac shot over to where she was standing her hand over her shoulder which had blood pouring out of it

"Lindsay" Mac said running over to her shot or stabbed"

"Stabbed, the baby she has to be ok"

"You and your daughter are going to be fine"

"Right EMS are on their way" Flack puffed finally running over to the two of them "don't get yourself stressed, you are both going to be fine" she gave him a weak smile as two paramedics ran over and started talking to her



"Right I want to know how and who was able to get onto our crime scene, and stab Lindsay" Mac informed the gathered CSI'S and lab techs that had gathered in his office

There came a chorus of agreeing nods and then Adam built up the courage to ask

"How are they?"

"Stella's with her now but her and the baby will make a full recovery"

"Good" everyone left the office with different plans on how they could help Lindsay after all she'd been through with Danny she didn't deserve this too.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Lindsay was sleeping while Stella kept a watchful eye over the young CSI. She was about to fall asleep when Mac walked in

"How is she doing?"

"Good she's been sleeping for a while and when she wakes up they said she could go home"

"You think she'll go straight home"

"Hell no, I think she's a bit scared-"

"Petrified" Lindsay's voice cut in

"You'll be ok, do you want to come to the lab with us" Mac asked

"that would be nice" so Stella helped Lindsay get dresses into some clothes and they all went to the lab everybody running up to Lindsay and asking her if she was ok, about the baby she wasn't much in the mood to answer so many people but she did the best she did

"What have we got" she asked Hawks as she walked into one of the processing rooms

"You're not allowed to work"

"But if I get asked if me and the baby are fine once more I swear someone else won't be"

"They are just concerned that's all"

Could they take their concern somewhere else please" they both laughed and Hawks did all the work and Lindsay just helped him talk different siarious through.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Hope you all like it, it will pick up but I just needed a distraction chapter to work on another story anyway review if you'd like I don't mind I'm still going to write


	3. Chapter 3

Yes we Know Im Back yey

Yes we Know Im Back yey!!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_The months past and Lindsay and her daughter grew bigger the whole lab supported her through everything the up days the down days and all the scans for the first time in what felt like a lifetime she finally felt like she was loved, Lindsay never found someone else her life was completely for the baby and that was how it was going to stay._

_Danny and Rikki soon found their owen place together they had decorated the nuserary a plale green because they didn't know what they were going to have. Their life was perfect the work hours were ideal and Rikkis mother was doing well keeping a track on how her daughters pregnacy was going she told all the vistors about how much danny and Rikki loved eachother and soon enough danny was ready to ask Rikki to marry him_

He sat on the bed with two rings in his hands one was gold with two rubys and two dimonds he would have given Rikki this one but it had the word _Montana_ ingraved onto it, there was only one person who this ring should ever be given to but she was not longer a part of his life and she never would be not after today and besides shes probably moved on found somebody who would really and truly love her, or that's what he told himself just so he could sleep at night.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"come on Lindsay that's a girl you almost there" Flack said as Lindsay squeezed on his hand so tightly he thought it may fall off "one last push now"

"I'm bloody pushing" she screamed back "have I ever told you I hate youuuuuuuuu" and with that crys filled the room and Lindsay looked up at the little buddle that was being placed on her stomach

"But you could never hate that"

"No" the doctors picked the little girl up wrapped her in a pink balnket and handing her to Lindsay

"She is going to need a name"

"Crystal Mickenzie Monroe"

"I like it"

"Take her out to see the others I'd really just like to sleep now"

"Ok" Flack headed toward the door with the little bunddle in him arms as he got outside the whole team ran over to him looking at the little girl

"Whats her name"

"Crystal Mickenzie Monroe"

"Its perfect, how is Lindsay"

"To be honest shattered, she's asleep"

"yeah" they all agreed

"Can we all go sit with her" Stella asked "because I don't want to leave her but Lindsay will become worried if she wakes up with no baby"

"come on then" so Mac, stella, Flack, cyrstal,peyton,hawks and adam all piled into lindsays room

"has she told Danny" Mac asked

"He doesn't know anything, that's the way she wants it he don't want her she don't want him to know " Flack answered"This will be us soon" He smiled looking at Angell

" Are you-" Stella began but she automaticly knew her answer as she looked at the huge smile on Angell's face"Congratulations"

"Thanks" everybody was talking in hushed tones so not to wake the sleeping mother and daughter

"she is so strong, to do this alone" Adam smiled

"Shes not alone, she has us and she knows that" Mac said

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Rikki had her hand on her budging stomuch she was standing over the grave of her son Ruben telling him she would never forget him she used to come to see him all the time but now it was difficult

Briing Briiing

"Hello"

"Hey baby where are you"

"oh hey dan im with ruben I'll be home in a couple of hours"

"£Ok but try not to get stressed because I'd rather you were home for my babys birth but he was too late as he was talking Lindsay felt water flow down her legs

"Danny, my water has just broke"

"Oh my god, right get yourself to hospital and I will be over now" Danny ran to his car turned his sirens on and raced to new york as fast as he could. JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Hi, im looking for Rikki sanderval"

"yes sir she is in labour you will have to wait"

"but shes having my baby"

"Im sorry sir" danny walked away but something caught his eye as he went to sit the name on a birth cirtificut _Crystal Meckenize Monroe_ he was about to pick it up when a nurse came over and picked it up

"These are privete"

"But im sorry sir please go to the waiting room" danny wondered off angrily he heared crys from babies the nurses babling sitting there in new york alone waiting for his baby to be born is something he had never planned on having to do he thought his friends would be ther for always but now he had Rikki he didn't really fit in in the new lab but he went did his work and left they were close before he came and would be after he left but he would work for Rikki and his Baby

"Mr Messer, would you like to meet you daughter" the Nurse asked danny smile and followed her into a small room where a tired Riki sat with a baby nessled in her arms

"So what are we going to call her"

"Marie Anne Messer"

"I like that" he smiled taking Marie from Rikki and rocking her gentley

"You'll make a great dad you know that"

"All I can do is try"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Lindsay was holding crystal close to her smiling as her baby feed from her

"You'll make a great mother" Stella smiled

"All I can do is try"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Can we please stop telling me to put Danny and Lindsay back together because if I do decide to put Danny and Lindsay back together then it will not come till later because hello The name of the story is the truth

**A/N Can we please stop telling me to put Danny and Lindsay back together because if I do decide to put Danny and Lindsay back together then it will not come till later because hello The name of the story is the truth**

"Miss Monroe, are you ready to take Crystal home" the Midwife asked

"Yes please, I just need to sleep in my bed"

"That's the problem with premature births" she helped Lindsay get dressed into an outfit Stella had brought over a couple of days ago she picked up Crissy and walked toward the door but she stopped as she saw Danny, Danny Messer walking toward another room with a giant teddy bear, she figured it out in an instant there was no way she would ever have him back now especially if he had a child with the woman he really loved, but she shouldn't care this way all her love could be devoted towards her beautiful Crissy. As she walked out of the double doors at the front of the entrance the nurse called her from behind

"Do not forget that you two have a check up with Doctor Albert next Friday"

"Of course" Lindsay ticked the tiny baby's stomach "I love you darling"



Danny walked into Rikki's room hold the teddy bear thinking about how he was going to tell her he had lost his job and he wanted to move back to New York.

"Hey baby, how are you two today"

"I'm ok but she's still not breathing very well" Rikki sighed

"She will be ok you know"

"I know but I'm just scared I don't think I can lose another child"

"You wont but maybe we move home here they have the best hospitals and-"

"Danny I know you lost your job"

"Oh"

"How could you we need your income"

"Well Mac said if I ever needed a job then there was a space"

"No, Danny we moved away because we needed a fresh start we can't just come back to New York when you make a mistake"

"But I can't go with out a job and after getting fired nobody will give me a job apart from Mac"

"Danny you will find a job"

"No I won't, look why don't you go for a walk I'd like to be alone with Marie"

"Fine" Rikki left the room the hospital she was dressed so she knew where she was going without having to think

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Flack and Mac stood looking at the body of the young woman on the road,

"She never saw it coming" Mac sighed

The woman had been killed on a crossing by a drunken truck driver who ran the Red light and drove straight into her.

"Yen"

The two men worked for about an hour before Flack noticed something unusual he saw Rikki walking hand in hand with a man but this man wasn't Danny, which was odd because he spoken to Danny only three weeks ago and he had said he and Rikki were expecting a baby. He told Mac who agreed it was weird but it was none of their bisness and if Danny needed anything he would call so they just continued to work

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Oh Linds this place is wonderful did you do all this" Stella asked

"Well my Uncle Freddie's son, Brent came over and helped with the painting but yeah most of it"

"She's so lucky to have a mother like you"

"I think Rikki has had Danny's baby"

"How, why"

"I saw him at the hospital this morning with a teddy bear going into a room"

"Oh, I don't know"

"He doesn't matter now he made his choice"

"So there is no part of you that would take him back" Lindsay remained quiet" You would wouldn't you"

"No, he doesn't love me and how could I be with him"

"But you love him doesn't that matter"

"No because no matter what I want, true love doesn't conquer all"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Rikki and Allen walked hand in hand together.

"How's mum doing"

"She's ok, but I think Marie is going to die"

"Rik she will be fine"

"I don't think so" Rikki was beginning to cry now

"What does Danny Think?"

"He wants to move back to New York"

"Does it let me look after mom and you come here and look after Marie"

"You would really do that"

"Yeah you just make sure my niece is ok can you do that" Rikki smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Danny was still stroking his Baby's face with the side of his hand when Rikki came back in

"Hey" she whispered

"Hey"

"How is she doing?"

"No great but she's a fighter"

"Yeah I was thinking we could move back here to New York if you like"

Danny stood up and kissed Rikki

"I would love that" the two of them stayed there watching over their daughter protectively

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**A/N ok bit of a short chapter here but I really need this so the next chapter can be as effective as it can I'm sorry if you don't like that I skip out times but what do you fill the nine months of pregnancy with so yeah I am going to do that again in the next chapter again reviews are welcome but if you don't want to that's ok **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I know I keep on writing but I just cant stop I have so many ideas they just keep coming

**A/N Now for Ms Lindsay Messer where is the fun in killing Rikki when I can just make Rikki kill him instead**



Danny walked through the lab trying to ignore the lab techs that stared at him as he headed toward Mac's office

"Hey, Mac can I have a word"

"Yen, what can I help you with Danny"

"I was wondering could I have my job back its just well Rikki has had a baby and she's not doing very well and I cant chance hurting her by having her transfused and I lost my job and, and-"

"Danny, its ok, Lindsay has taken some leave time so I could use you back on the-"

"Lindsay took time off"

"Yeah, things aren't going very well for her so she decided to take some time off and go home to deal with problems there"

"Oh, I suppose that will be easier"

"Now go home and sort things out I will see you tomorrow for a shift"

"Thanks Mac"

"Go"

Mac smiled at Danny as he left the room but frowned again when he was out of sight picked up the phone and dialled Stella's number

"Hello"

"Hi Stella its Mac we have a huge problem"

"I have just given Danny a job"

"What, why?"

"Well he asked and I said yes"

"And Lindsay"

"He thinks she is at home in Montana sorting problems but I think we need a team meeting including Lindsay"

"Yeah, well imp with her now so we can come over you get the others"



The team piled into Macs office including Lindsay who had a very sleepy Crystal in her arms

"Right now thank you for coming but we have a problem" Mac announced a mummer of voices and questions went around "Danny Messer is returning to work her in the lab"

"He's what" Lindsay almost screamed

"He was desperate, and I promised if he ever needed it then I would help"

"Fine, but nobody tells him about Crissy that's for me to do" she stormed out of the lab tears flowing down her cheeks she just needed someone to tell her they loved her just one last time



Danny walked back into the hospital room to find Rikki in tears

"They said she could never leave hospital Danny"

"She will, she will pull thought this, I promise"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do, just promise you will never give up"



**A/N this is the most random chapter I have wrote but hey why not-oh and imp not going to kill Danny if anybody was worried so lets carry on shall we**



_The years flew past Danny worked at the lab optimistic everyday he would see Lindsay but Mac said things weren't going well, but he had walked in on phone calls where Stella was laughing and he knew she was talking to Lindsay._

_Rikki was becoming worse as the days went on she became more and more tired Marie was getting no better but was thankfully getting no worse. Nearly two years of fighting she was one strong little girl…… _

Lindsay walked through the lab Crissy was with a babysitter so she was safe and it was time to start work again, when she walked into her office she found Danny with his head in his hands crying

"Danny, Danny Messer?"

He looked up at her and it was as if the last two years of his life were wrong why did he feel so much for her "oh hey"

"Are you ok"

"No not really, my daughter Marie, she is not doing very well it's a lung problem"

suddenly she had the urge to hug him because she knew what it was like if anything was ever to happen to Crissy she would never forgive herself so she did walked right up to him

"I'm sorry"

"Thank you that mean a lot"

"It's ok Danny, even if you don't have any feelings for me we can still be friends and if you ever want to talk….. I'm a good listener"

"I may take you up on that"

They walked out of the office both thinking deeply about their daughters. Watching them Flack realised that they were the best when they were together but they were the only two people in the world who couldn't see it…Why?



Rikki came into the lab her eyes streaming with tears and ran straight into Lindsay,

I-I'm sorry" she began

"He's in the back lab with Mac" and with that Lindsay walked away so Rikki went into the back lab she pushed open the door and ran over to Danny hugging him tightly

"She's dead she's gone our little girl dead"

"What when" Danny couldn't control the tears pouring down his cheeks

"Not long ago I came straight here"

"Danny, take some time off work deal with this" Mac said

"Are you sure I mean I could"

"You just lost your daughter"

"Thanks"

Danny and Rikki walked straight out of the lab luckily they were to upset to notice Lindsay coming off the stairs holding a toddler in her arms and walking straight over to Stella who screamed and ran over to the giggling toddler and hugged her

"What are you doing in here?"

"My babysitter cancelled do you think Mac will mind if I"

"I'm off my shift now so I can watch her" Stella was already nearing her office by the time Lindsay was able to answer "Thanks see you later"



Danny and Rikki stood in the morgue looking at their daughters little body

"Her heart gave in and they couldn't start it"

"Yeah"

"Danny are you mad with me"

"Why didn't you call me as soon as there was a problem?"

"Danny"

"No Rikki, I need to be alone right now"

"Is that what you said to her, when you came to me, did you say No Lindsay I need to be alone right now"

"Don't you dare bring her into this?"

"Just go Danny"

So Danny walked out of the hospital and when he got out it was raining "_a rain walk is something I do to clear my head it's a Montana thing you wouldn't understand" _he remembered Lindsay telling him that and if it worked for her he could give it a try. He headed over to central park thinking deeply about how much he had destroyed his life but he loved Rikki and she loved him they could adopt another baby because he knew that Rikki thought that every child of hers would die.



**A/N a little Danny and Lindsay thing in there for all you fans now I no what I am going to do for the rest of this so again review if you'd like but if not I will keep writing until imp finished **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N yes I know I'm going to fast for everybody and I'm sorry I don't mean to but I just do sorry so I am going to slow down and the next couple of chapters will be flashbacks and explanations of what and why things happened

A/N yes I know I'm going to fast for everybody and I'm sorry I don't mean to but I just do sorry so I am going to slow down and the next couple of chapters will be flashbacks and explanations of what and why things happened

And I am not going to kill Rikki because I need her for something I have planned for later now I'm a bit happy today so to determine what will happen later on in the story I am going to let you decide…….. Should Danny and Lindsay get back together? (Leave your answer in a review and well we can see what you all think)



Lindsay sat watching TV Crissy was asleep, she was think about how much she really did want Danny here with her since they hugged in the lab she realised how much she really missed him but she knew it was to late

(_Flashback)_

_Lindsay walked into Mac's office hoping not to be seen by anybody _

"_Hey can I ask you something?" she asked_

"_Sure" Mac replied_

"_Can I go on sabbatical, its just I can't tell Danny about Crissy but I can't work with him and hide her so maybe if I went home to Montana for a year or so then I can maybe be able to tell him that or he will be gone again" _

"_Linds are you sure" _

"_Yeah, one hundred and ten percent"_

"_Well ok if your sure but she comes back every month for a visit do I make myself clear"_

"_Yes sir" Lindsay giggled but Mac gave her a stern fatherly look and she left _

_(End of flashback)_

She had had a really nice break in Montana but every time she walked past some places she would sometimes just cry thinking of things that had happened in them like in the court house where Danny had flown all the way up there to see her testify and it was then she first admitted to herself that she loved him. Also the café she didn't go inside she just didn't want to she wasn't scared because she went up to see the girls graves they were beautiful and snow covered. But now she had to face the reality that Danny did work with her and was the father of her daughter and he needed to know that.



Rikki and Danny sat together in the darkness not saying anything, how

was it fair that their baby had died of a lung cancer that older people were supposed to get because of a bad blood transfusion yes they're little Marie died of messophilioma. Why if you know you have a caner that is going to kill you do you donate blood and why do they give this blood to a baby and of all babies they're baby but there was nothing they could do now all they wanted was to have their little girl in they're arms safe from the world what Danny didn't know was that he had a baby a healthy very much alive daughter



A/n I know it was a bit short but I hope now that you are following the story the next chapter I am going to have the funeral and begin to deal with the answer to my questions so bring Danny and Lindsay back together or keep them apart so get you answers in fast so I can write the next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N ok, ok you win Danny and Lindsay will get back together now if we are going to review can they be happy…… but they wont get together for a while because I have some very evil plans

A/N ok, ok you win Danny and Lindsay will get back together now if we are going to review can they be happy…… but they wont get together for a while because I have some very evil plans



Danny and Rikki walked into the lab together she had a worried look on her face but Danny quietly reassured her it was fine. They walked toward Mac's office

"Hey Mac" Danny said

"Hey sit down" Mac Smiled

"We were wondering weather you and the others wanted to come to Marie's funeral"

"That would be really lovely thank you, I will ask the others" ricki who had stayed quiet looked up at Mac and smiled "Come here, everything will be ok"

"Thank you" she cried into his shoulder



Later that day Mac called a team meeting so as usual they all piled into Mac's office

"Now Danny and Rikki have invited us to their daughter's funeral and I would appreciate if we could all go and be civil it is a very sad time for the two of them"

"And Lindsay?" Adam asked turning to look at Lindsay

"What about me?" she replied

"well we have and go and be civil because he has lost his child but you cant possibly go and pretend you care when you know you have his daughter waiting at home for you"

"What ever happened between me and Danny is between me and Danny and I will go and say I'm sorry because what if it was my daughter? it would kill me" Lindsay walked toward the door "I will see you tomorrow in the lab for nine"

"Yes" Mac said "You may all go back to work" so the lab techs filed out of the office but Stella hung back

"Are you sure Lindsay's ready for this" she asked sounding very worried

"No not at all but if she thinks she is then all we can do is support her" he replied

"Yeah" she headed toward the door

"And stell…. Just watch her ok"

"Sure thing Mac"



The graveyard was filled with the New York crime lab standing in black talking in hushed tones when the funeral car pulled up and the coffin bearers carried the tiny coffin down the aisle they were followed by a very emotional Rikki and Danny. Stella edged closer to Mac

"Where the hell is Lindsay?" she whispered

"I thought she was coming with you" he hissed

"No she said she was dropping Crissy off and then-" she stopped as a very tired looking Lindsay crept through the door holding her daughter into her chest. She walked straight over to Mac and Stella her eyes streaming with tears

"What's up" Stella asked cuddling Lindsay into her

"My uncle was hit by a bus back home, he died early this morning"

"Are you ok? Do you want to go home?"

"No its fine, but I couldn't find anybody to look after Crissy, do you think they will mind her being here"

"No I'm sure it will be fine" Crissy rested her small head on Lindsay's shoulder as she rocked her back and forward the service ended and they all walked out of the church and headed for their cars. Danny and Rikki thanked everybody for coming

"Mac" Danny called

"Yeah" he replied

"Have you seen Linds?"

"Um she's in the toilet I think"

"Oh ok thanks" Danny headed over toward the bathroom waiting for Lindsay to come out when she did he was shocked to see her eyes were read and puffy and she had a sleeping toddler in her arms

"Oh, hey Danny" she smiled weakly

"Are you ok"

"Yeah my uncle died this morning so…um…yeah…but …I think…I'm fine"

"And who's this?" he asked ushering toward Crissy

"Oh her name is Emily she is my niece" she lied (**A/n I'm sorry but he can't know who she is**)  
"If you need anybody to talk to, you know I'm here right"

Lindsay called Stella over and asked her to look after the little girl

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah, I'd like that" Danny smiled and the two of the walked away from the crowd

"So how have you been? It's been so long"

"Oh I'm ok just getting on with life. What about you things must be difficult at the moment"

"We're going to get through it, I think we are going to adopt a toddler so we can bring a child up but not one of Ricki's because she thinks they are cursed or something" Danny was beginning to cry

"Danny, I'm so sorry if there is anything I can do just tell me" Lindsay hugged Danny, he held her in so close. Why he thought why does this feel so right, how does she have this power that every time I see her I wish I could go straight over to her and kiss her and tell her how much I love her?

If he had just stayed with me, he would have a beautiful little girl and wouldn't have to be here hurting as much as he is I just wish I could tell him about her but I can't he just lost a daughter and I cant go and ruin his and Ricki's lives by telling him Lindsay thought.

So they just stood there they didn't know how long just holding each other wishing the past two years had been different.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N my reviews have dropped which I don't mind but come on you all moan get Danny and Lindsay together and I make a nice scene between the two and nothing might have to keep then apart

A/N my reviews have dropped which I don't mind but come on you all moan get Danny and Lindsay together and I make a nice scene between the two and nothing might have to keep then apart. Nah they can get together just later.



Stella walked over to where Danny and Lindsay stood closely followed by Flack

"She loves him, it's so horrible" she murmured so not to disturb the two csis who were still hugging.

"Yeah, but this is how they have decided to live their lives so it's how things go" Flack sighed.

"And what about Crissy, she needs to know who her daddy is"

"Not if that's how Lindsay wants it"

"But-"

"No Stell just leave it alone" they stood there together watching Danny and Lindsay until Mac came over with a wailing Crissy in his arms, no matter how hard he tried to settle her she was not going to stop until she was with her mummy.

Hearing her daughter's cries Lindsay pulled away from Danny and ran straight over to her picking her up and bouncing her onto her hip.

"Hey, hey, hey come on no crying, should we go home, give gramps a call and see how he is doing yeah" Lindsay smiled taking the little girl from Mac "Thanks I'll see you all later" and with that Lindsay walked away settling her daughter. What she didn't know was Danny never took his eyes off her.



Rikki was wondering round looking for Danny when she spotted him standing with Mac and Stella she walked over to them

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey how are you doing?" Danny asked his eyes filled with sympathy as he looked at her

"I'm good, my brother and Mum have gone home so it's just us tonight" she started to cry

"Hey come on we will have our own little angel soon have you called the foster homes?" he smiled weakly

"Yeah, they have a couple of little girls"

"Great, we will go have a look tomorrow, I know that it's soon but we are going to do this ok"

"Yeah"



Lindsay strapped Crissy into the car she loved the way she blabbered on to herself about the most random of things, chatting about her toys and what the old people at the _party_ as she called it sounded like she described some of them as elephants and others as seals. From what Lindsay got from her blabbering two year old was she was bout as happy to be at that funeral as Lindsay was which believe it or not was not happy at all. Lindsay got into the front seat of the car and began to drive toward her favorite dinner it was just around the corner, so she could take Crissy and introduce he to Greg, the guy who owned the place, he was a friend of her fathers but she had yet to tell him she had a daughter, to think about it she hadn't even told him she was pregnant. When she arrived at the dinner she was greeted by a huge hug from Greg

"Hello you" he smiled he was a rounded guy with a large pink face he was in his mid-fifty's always covered in flower from where he had been baking

"Hi, how have you been?" she beamed back

"Oh, you know keeping myself going, and what about you who is this little one"

"This is my daughter Crystal or Crissy"

"She is the most beautiful little thing in the world" he smiled ruffling Crissy's small brown curls. "How does your father know that you are going to have a child and not tell me?"

"He wanted to keep his granddaughter all to himself, I know I hate sharing her she's my daughter and I just want to keep her forever"

What Lindsay and Greg didn't know that as they were having this convocation was that Rikki had entered the dinner seen Crissy and instantly fallen in love.

I don't want some child from a home I want you Rikki thought watching Crissy playing with Lindsay's keys.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N sorry it took a while… but it's going to be good

A/N sorry it took a while… but it's going to be good!!

Rikki stood there and watched she did not know how long for minutes, hours, days she didn't know time stood still. In her life she had seen and had many children but this little, what was her name oh Crissy, was perfect she just had to have her. She was not stupid she knew she had to be Danny's daughter and now when she had her they could be a family it was perfect all except for one thing _Lindsay Monroe _but Rikki didn't worry about her because she had a way of removing her from the picture.

Rikki left the dinner before Greg or Lindsay could see she was there. She decided not to tell Danny about who Crissy was because he would take her from him and keep her himself, or even give her back to Lindsay which was never going to happen she would never let it.



Danny thanked the last couple of people for coming and the offered him they're condolences, she sat down on a bench about four foot away from Marie's grave as he sat thinking his dad walked over to him

"Nice spot hey" he said

"Yeah, I think Rikki liked it" Danny replied

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"I don't know Danny, why her what was so special that you ended it with the other woman for"

"That's why momma didn't come isn't it, she thinks its Rikki's fault Marie's dead" Danny had tears flowing down his face

"No Danny, you know your momma's not well and she's still mad with what Rikki said last time she came"

"Well you don't tell your granddaughter's mother that she shouldn't have a child"

"But that's how she is Danny"

"I thought she wanted" but Danny stopped "she only ever wanted grandchildren of Rebecca and Louie"

"No it's not like that, anyway I noticed that Lindsay was hear early cute little girl"

"It's her niece and she was here to support me"

"Does she love you?"

"What? No of cores she doesn't, we broke up"

"Why would somebody who broke up with you come to your daughter's funeral to support you?"

"Because that's who Lindsay is, she cares"

"Yeah, so does she love you?"

"I don't know, she has probably moved on"

"Probably?"

"Yeah, any guy would be luckily to have her she is smart, sweet, caring, funny, and beautiful, she is perfect in every way."

"Any guy but not you, Danny what did happen between you two? Because I can tell you still love her and she probably still loves you"

"You really want to know what happened, I cheated on her, and I took her for granted pushed her away and had an affair with Rikki. She told me she could forgive me if I choose her over Rikki and I said I couldn't, I thought it was the right choice because Rikki was grieving like me, and I have regretted it for so long, but I can't leave Rikki because it would push her over the edge" Danny's crying had intensified

"You should talk to Lindsay, and as for Rikki how is she doing?"

"She has up and down days, like when she's down she doesn't get out of bed and she does she will throw things around sometimes she breaks things she doesn't mean to. But she has up days to, you know she's happy and sure we are going to adopt a little girl of our own, she wont have anymore she feels its her fault both Ruben and Marie are dead but we are going to get through this together"

"Ok, put Marie, Rikki everything out of your mind, if Lindsay were to give you a second chance would you say yes?"

"Without a second thought"

"Why are you wasting your life then?"

"Because Lindsay doesn't want to give me another chance and I couldn't live if Rikki did anything if I left her"

Danny's father nodded he knew that his son was a good man no matter hoe many mistakes he made. He also knew that the little girl Lindsay had in her arms was not her niece but was her daughter and he also knew the reason Danny's mother had not attended the funeral was because Crissy was very fond of her grandmother and Lindsay would not have anything tell Danny that he had a daughter. The Messer family wasn't happy keeping secrets from Danny but they knew he brought it on himself.

LLLLLL

After an hour in the dinner with Greg Lindsay could see that Crissy was sleepy and decided to take her home she said goodbye to Greg and got into her car and drove home. When they arrived home to Lindsay's dismay her daughter was now very awake and chatty. Crissy had spent the car journey home talking about a piece of cake she had half eaten and half covered herself in. Crissy went on about how big and yummy her cake was, being two she had not learned many if any adjectives so very thing was big, yummy, pretty and nice.

Lindsay and Crissy walked into her apartment building, Crissy zoomed off toward the stairs quickly followed by Lindsay who knew this spelt the next hour trying to get Crissy upstairs with out caring her, when Crissy had an idea in her head she was going to see it through and struggling up the stairs was one of her favourite ideas after about half an hour 10 stairs up Lindsay became fed up she was tired, she could see Crissy was becoming tired so quickly she picked the toddler up as soon as she did Crissy began wailing but Lindsay knew this was what had to happen. so Crissy cried all the way upstairs into her apartment until Lindsay put her down on top of her pile of teddies and dolls she had in the corner which is when she started her description of her chocolate cake again. But now Lindsay could sit and drink some coffee while watching some TV which didn't consist of dancing puppets which were finally beginning to drive her insane but she loved her daughter and she knew this was what came with having a child about an hour after arriving home Crissy had dropped of on her pile of toys so Lindsay took the opportunity to take her and put her safely to bed.

LLLLLL

Rikki stood outside Lindsay's door she had noticed that Lindsay hadn't closed her door fully so it was easy to push open and creep inside (**A/N yes I know Lindsay wouldn't do this but well it was the only logical way for Rikki to get in) Rikki** could hear Lindsay talking to Crissy in the nursery she got her gun out of her bag and headed toward the room. she stormed in and as Lindsay turned around after placing Crissy in her crib Rikki pulled the trigger and shot Lindsay in her right lung, she scream with pain waking Crissy up and she fell to the floor.

"Shhhh, come on baby" Rikki smiled taking Crissy from her crib

"You-you put her down" Lindsay panted as she found it hard to breath

"Or what, you're going to come and take her from me?" Rikki laughed. "Come on Lindsay I won't stop you stand up come over here and take her"

No matter how hard Lindsay tried she couldn't move or stand

"Urgghh" she panted

" see that's the difference between you and me, I would walk on the coals of hell to get my daughter which shows that you are not a good mother and do not disserve Crissy she will be happy and love with me her mommy and her daddy Danny"

"You leave her alone stop it please"

"What was that please well since you said please I'll spend you death up for you" Rikki took her gun and hit Lindsay's temple with it. Lindsay could do nothing as she felt her world become consumed by darkness Lindsay watched as black dots appeared and her world became black.

LLLLLL

CILFHANGER wow not really ever wrote one of these little buzz hey anyway all mistakes are mine, I have a crap checker and cant spell to save my life- I'll update soon hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, this is Lindsay I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave me a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible

_Hi, this is Lindsay I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave me a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

"Lindsay its Mac where are you, you were due in an hour ago, give me a ring make sure everything's ok" Mac sighed and threw his phone down onto his desk.

"Lady troubles" Flack joked walking into his office

"I wish, you haven't heard from Lindsay have you?" 

"No, why?"

"She was supposed to start work over an hour ago, she's never late and we're really short staffed today."

"Do you want me to go check if she's at home, I've hit a dead end in my case so until you guys give me something I have free time"

"Thanks Flack" Mac smiled as Flack walked out of his office.



Flack walked alone the corridor toward Lindsay's place only to find the door open. This made him suspicious, he knew Crissy could walk out of an open door and so Lindsay would never leave the door open for this to happen.

He got out his gun and walked into her apartment

"Lindsay" he called, there was no reply so he called again "Lindsay you here" once again there was no reply. So he decided to have a look around he walked toward her bedroom when he noticed something in the small gab where the nursery door had not been closed fully.

He pushed the door open and to his horror he found Lindsay on the floor with a bullet hole in her chest. He ran over to her limp body and pressed down to try and slow the blood flow

"Come on stay with me now" he said he grabbed his phone out and called 911 and then he dialled Mac's number

"Taylor"

"Mac its Don, I got Lindsay but there's a problem"

"What don what's going on?"

"She's been shot, in her lung EMS are on their way, but do you know where Crissy is?"

"Oh my god, who would do that, Crissy was at home all day with Lindsay, she was going to bring her to the lab for Stella to look after"

"That means who ever did this has got Crissy"

"Go to the hospital with Lind's and we'll come straight over"

"Ok they're here I got to go bye"

Flack explained to the EMS what he had found and that they were both NYPD.



Rikki was walking alone with Crissy sleeping in her arms, she looked like a completely normal mother she was heading for the park she hoped Crissy would like it there but if not it was ok because for the moment she was asleep.



Mac raced out of his office right into Stella and Hawke's office

"We got to go" he said

"What? Why? Mac what's going on?" Stella asked a little confused

"Its Lindsay, she's been shot"

"Oh my god, When? Where? Is she ok?"

"I don't really know we have to go to the hospital and meet Flack, he found her"

"Ok" they both left the office Hawkes and Danny weren't supposed to start work for another hour so Stella rang them to get to hospital, but she didn't tell them why, she couldn't.

"Flack what's happening?" Mac asked rushing over to him

"I don't know its so frustrating, nobody will tell me anything" he sounded annoyed

"Hey, come on she's going to be ok"

"I know but it's nice to know what's happening so I can start looking for Crissy"

"Crissy what's happening to Crissy" Stella asked founding very worried

"We don't know that's the thing, she wasn't at Lindsay's place, we have no leads but we think she is alive"

Stella could not longer contain her emotions she leaned into flacks should and let all her tears fall, so many came it felt like they would never stop.

About ten minutes later Danny and Hawkes arrived looking flustered, they knew now was the time to drop Crissy and focus on Lindsay.



Crissy had woken up in Rikki's arms and began to cry

"Mommy, mommy where's mommy?" she kept repeating

"shhh, I'm your mommy and I'm right here Crissy" Rikki smiled but this was not good enough she wriggled out of Rikki's arms and ran toward the duck pond and plopped herself down playing happily amongst the flowers trying to ignore the woman who watched her.

About half an hour later Rikki had become bored and decided it was time to get some new clothes and toys.

"Are we going to go shopping?" she asked

Crissy simply shock her head and went back to blowing the flowers and watching them say in the breeze, this was a game she enjoyed playing with her mother

"Crissy no, we are going to go shopping I am your mother and you are going to listen" Rikki had shouted at the toddler as she picked her up and headed toward the car, Crissy didn't like people shouting at her, Lindsay never did so she was not used to it.



Nine hours after Lindsay was admitted to hospital her sugary was finally over

And the doctor came out to see the team

"Miss Monroe, suffered a serious shot to her right lung, by the look of things she tried to get up or fight back because she had torn a vain around the wound, she also suffered a hard blow to the head so we had to do a CT scan to see weather it had caused any permanent damage but we will not get the results for a couple of hours. But she is out of recovery and in ITU so you can go and see her but not for too long" he said

"Will she be awake" Danny asked, it was the first time he had spoken since he had come to the hospital,

"People react to the drugs in different ways so it is impossible to know if or when she will awake"

"If"

"There is not a one hundred percent chance she will wake up after this, gun shots are serious, and she also lost a lot of blood." And with that the doctor left the room

"Can I go see her please?" Danny sounded like a lost child, and not the Danny Messer the others knew

"Sure" Stella smiled "oh and Danny, she's going to be fine you know"

"Yeah" as Danny walked away the team started discussing who would have Crissy and how they could get her back.



Danny walked into Lindsay's hospital room she looked like a doll, she was pale and had tubes and machines plugged into her he wished he could take them all off and hold her in his arms forever and that was when it hit him, he didn't feel those feelings for Rikki he wasn't sure if he ever truly had he loved Rikki, but Lindsay he felt he never lost those feelings and that he would love her forever and there was no changing it.

Danny was brought out of his thoughts by a mummer from the bed he walked over to see Lindsay's eyes open and she began to panic, as she saw and felt the tube down her throat

"Hey, hey don't worry I'll go get somebody to take it out" he smiled looking into her big brown eyes he walked toward the door

"Can you help me she's woken up" he called to the doctor.

"great" a doctor came over into Lindsays room "hello miss Monroe, ok we are going to get this tube out, now what I need you to do is sit up, lean forward and on three I need you to cough really hard for me can you do that, yeah, great lets go one two three" Lindsay coughed as the tube came up out of her throat

"Owww" she whispered

"Yes it will be tender of a couple of days, but it will go down, just call if you need anything ok" Lindsay nodded her head and then her attention turned to Danny

"What are you going here go away" she whispered but he knew she was angry

"Lind's you were shot" he said trying to remain calm unknowing what Lindsay felt she knew her no their daughter had been kidnapped but she couldn't remember who by the voice that's all but she couldn't find a face she knew to match it to it was so frustrating to her.

"so what does that make you boy-best friend of the year just get out and go home to her and leave me alone" she had found more of a voice for this and as he left her whole body shock as she began to cry. She cried so hard she didn't notice Flack Stella and Mac walk into the room, Stella automatically ran over to her and hugged her aware of the tubes and the ribs and lungs

"Where is she" Lindsay managed to say

"I don't know but we need you to calm down so we can think this through and get her back. Can you do that?" she smiled wiping a tear from Lindsay cheek.

Lindsay in herself knew she had to calm down none of this was going to get Crissy back she just wanted to match the voice she could hear playing in her head over and over

"_see that's the difference between you and me, I would walk on the coals of hell to get my daughter which shows that you are not a good mother and do not disserve Crissy"_ how could a person say that and she not remember who she was. But if anything was sure if she didn't get Crissy back she was never leaving the hospital.



A/N Wow little bit long but hum I have some ideas but I don't know what to do so it may take a while to get the next couple of chapters up but I'll try my best


	11. Chapter 11

Danny walked along the side walk slowly thinking he didn't know where to go or what to do whay did Lindsay have to be like this

Danny walked along the side walk slowly, thinking, he didn't know where to go or what to do. Why did Lindsay have to be like this? One day she would laugh and joke with him and look at him and he would see love in her eyes, he was sure of it, but then she would go cold as if she was just getting over the fact he had left her for another woman, maybe it was the same he was taken, right? and maybe she felt she couldn't have him that or she didn't want to. He wanted to go home and ignore the world but he couldn't because Rikki would be there and he couldn't face her or any of her moods maybe it was time for the first time in the last he didn't know how long to go it alone no woman in his life just him and him alone.



Crissy had cried herself to sleep in Rikki's newly brought buggy. Rikki was pleased for the silence, she knew by having Crissy she would have made her forget Lindsay and make her love her but this was harder than seemed. She was a toddler but she could make a persons life a living hell, Rikki thought to herself as she wondered around the shops looking at all the dresses and shoes for little girls.



Lindsay had fallen asleep which was the best thing at the moment but the others remained in the room talking about action plans

"There is no way Crissy got up and left that apartment Flack you know that" Mac snarled angrily as he got up to go get a coffee

"What's up Don?" Stella asked quietly

"I know it sounds stupid but if there was anyway Crissy did walk out of that apartment then maybe she wouldn't be in the hands of a creep who wanted to kill Lindsay" he sighed

"But we can't do that, you heard what the doctor said she fought back or tried to stand up she would do anything to protect that little girl even if it ment killing herself in the process"

"I should have helped her-"

"Flack you had no idea" both Stella and Flack turned to see Lindsay looking straight at them

"Yeah but-" Flack started but Stella cut him off

"You saved her, Lindsay wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you"

Flack gave a weak smile but both girls could see he did not agree

"None of that matters now the only thing that matters is Crissy" Flack said taking control. "Linds I think you need to tell Danny about her"

"NO"

"Linds, please, you really need to-"

"Think about this, you don't think I have been over this so many times but I'm not doing it " Stella and Flack could see that this was slowly killing Lindsay inside but no matter how much it hurt, the end justifies the means

"Linds what if he knows somebody who has seen you two at work and wants to get back at him using you, but Crissy wasn't meant to be there she just got in the way." Flack tried to reason with Lindsay

"They would have gone for…"Lindsay trailed off "Oh my god, she has her that bitch" she tried to stand up but Flack stopped her

"Who has her" he asked

"Rikki"



Danny had given up he decided to go into work to see if anything had come up

"Hey boss, you got anything?" he asked

"Oh hi Danny, and no whoever did this got in and out and didn't touch anything apart from what they wanted"

Bring Bring Bring

Mac answered his phone that was buzzing in his pocket

"Taylor"

"Hey Mac, its don"

"Oh hi"

"We got a lead on Lindsay's case"

"What?"

"Is Danny There?"

"Yeah he's standing in front of me"

"Put him on"

"Ok hang on" Mac passed the phone over to Danny

"Messer"

"Danny, where's Rikki?"

"I don't know why?"

"Becasuse we think she shot Lindsay"

"What why"

"Because Lindsay remembers her talking to her and she says she said something about loving you"

"you have no proof"

"You think Linds would lie"

"Yeah"

"Why Dan? Why?"

" I don't know I know care, but I'm not going to stand here and let you do this to her"

"Well that's too bad Danny because we are on our way to your place now"

"No" Danny droped the phone and ran toward the entrance of the lab he knew he could get back to his place before the could and that was he was going to do



Rikki who had not idea anybody was coming played happily with Crissy who had calmed down a little after her sleep.

they were both peaceful until Danny stormed through the door he nearly fell over when he saw he toddler in Rikki's arms

"Isnt she the cutest thing, the foster home said we could keep her for a while and if things are good we can keep her" She smiled

"Wow" was all Danny could say this toddler was beautiful she had chesnut eyes, and blondish-brown curls she looked so familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen her

"Isnt it great, we can finally have the family we wanted" Rikki smiled bring Danny out of his thoughts

"Yeah, so does the mean you were at the home and then shopping today"

"Yeah, she needed some new things"

"Were you near the Holly-brown appartment block" Rikki gave Danny a puzzled look she knew exactly what he was asking but she didn't know why

"No, Why did you have a case there, we could have met up for lunch"

"No its ju-" but he was cut off as Flack and eight other police officers stormed through the door shouting

"NYPD"

"Flack, what the hell you are doing" Danny asked

"Rikki, who is that little girl" he asked

"She's our daughter mine and Rikki's" Danny cut in

"No she's not, your right Danny she's yours but she's not Rikki's"

"Shut up, just shut up" Rikki snarled

"Who is that little girl" Flack repeated

"She's mine, my little Crissy"

It sent a shiver down Flacks spine to know she knew Crissy's name

"Don leave now" Danny snarled

"No"

"Why? You have no warrant no nothing"

"I have something"

"Come on then what"

"I held that little girl yesterday, on her lower back she has a birth mark in the shape of a butterfly" Flacks eyes were beginning to fill with tears "I was there on the day she was born, I have watched her grow and I love her"

Flack watched as Danny walked over to where Rikki

"I'm sorry but I have to do what's best" he said looking a Flack, as he did this he took Crissy from Rikki and stood back "I'm sorry Rikki, I'm so sorry, just do it boys"

One of the police officers came up and handcuffed Rikki and led her away she started to scream

"No you can't do this she is my daughter she needs me she wants me she loves me no" she sobbed

Danny just looked down at the toddler who had cuddled into his arms and when he saw her look up at him he knew it

"She's Lindsay's daughter" he sighed

"And yours" Flack smiled looking at Crissy.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I have new story being planned with JJ but we haven't really put any ideas down on paper but its coming so I hope you are all going to read it

A/N I have new story being planned with JJ but we haven't really put any ideas down on paper but its coming so I hope you are all going to read it. But let's get back to work.



Danny stood outside Lindsay's hospital room looking at the little girl in his arms. How could she do this? How could she keep his daughter from him? Especially when she knew what was going to with Marie. Did she want to hurt him? Or did she feel he didn't disserve to know her, after all he did cheat and just leave without any reason apart from _there's another woman_, was she right? Was she wrong? He didn't know he asked the questions in his mind a million times, but he never got an answer, the only person who would give him one was the only person he didn't really want to see right now but he had to she needed to know Crissy was safe and that he knew about her, and he was going to be there as much as she probably didn't like it she would be there.

Danny walked through the door to find Lindsay asleep, her eyes looked red as if she had been rubbing them, he decided that he would be quiet so she could get some proper rest what he forgot about was the toddler ecstatic about seeing her mother in is arms as he sat down in the seat next to the bed Crissy let out an almighty squeal

"Mommy!"

At this Lindsay's eyes shot open as she saw her little girl giggling happily. Lindsay slowly sat up and took Crissy from Danny and hugged her as if she could never let go, tears quickly began to flow down her checks, and at this Danny knew the love Lindsay had for her daughter, and the love he had for Lindsay, the love that never really left, but he was brought out of his thoughts by Lindsay

"Thank you"

"Yeah, well you could have told me the truth" he said coldly

"Why? You walked out, to bad if you didn't know that I was pregnant, I want going to tell you just to keep you with me, if you didn't love me"

"What so you just sat there watched me lose my daughter and brought ours to her funeral and couldn't even have the decency to tell me the truth"

"Why? Why should I have? You were with Rikki it was not my place to bring a child in and destroy your relationship, like she did ours"

"She did nothing wrong"

"She tried to kill me"

"She's ill she didn't-"

"Mean to, she knew full well what she was doing, you know what she told me Danny?"

"The truth, like I don't know he disserves to know his child, or" but Lindsay cut him off

"she told me I didn't disserve her because miss perfect turned around and shot me and I couldn't stand up and take my daughter I'm a bad mother, and of course a woman who doesn't call the baby's father as it lies there dying disserves to be a mother"

"Her daughter was dying, she wasn't thinking"

"And me its fine for when I'm dying and she kidnaps my daughter"

"Well it wasn't kidnap if she was going to bring her to the father"

"Liston to yourself Danny, she shot me, and you are defending her, I thought maybe we could have a go at being friends and maybe telling you about Crissy so we could both be parents, but look at you, you don't care anymore you are not the Danny Messer I fell in love with and I don't want to know this new you its not a good person" tears had began falling down Lindsay's face faster and faster, Danny could see the truth and pain with every word she was saying but yet her voice remained so angry so hurtful, Danny hated this he hated her saying these things but he knew they were true, what hadf he doen he had destroyed the best thing he had ever had in his life

He couldn't take it anymore he stood up and left without another word, after he left her room he heard her competly brak down but he couldn't go back he just walked over to falck and told him he tought it was best if somebody went to see her



When Flack walked in Lindsay was sitting in bed with a sleeping Crissy cudddled in close, she was sobbing into the little girls curls, he walked over and picked Crissy up and sat in the seat next to Lindsay's bed

"What's the matter?"

"He hates me, I lied to him, I kept Crissy from him, I told him I didn't want to know gim" she sobbed taking his hand

"Why? Linds you love him"

"He started shouting, defending her for what she did, and I lost it, she took my daughter"

"And he got her back"

Lindsay just wanted all of this to go away but she knew that wasn't going to happen in a hurry, if Danny truly loved her, he would understand why she had done what she did.

Flack broke the awkward silence that had come between the two of them

"Where are you going to take this we have Rikki on attempted murder and kidnap?"

"But we're going to lose both, the will say she insane send her to a hospital, where she'll spend some amount of time dependant on how the judge sees her and Danny can move on with his life" Lindsay had calmed down now. Crissy was still asleep in her mother's arms at the moment that was the best place for her. Flack knew that Lindsay needed this over as quickly as possible so she could get back to work, and on with her life.

Danny headed into the lab to give Mac and Stella the good news that Lindsay had his daughter back and that she wouldn't let him see her. He walked into Mac's office

"Hey, we got Crissy back, she's in hospital with Lindsay"

"Thank god, who took her?"

"Um it was Rikki"

"Rikki, why?"

"She's not been well since Marie died and then I think she must have found out about Crissy and thought if she was my daughter then she could be hers too" Mac noticed the tears beginning to fall down Danny's cheeks, he walked over and hugged him like he had done when Louie had died. "She won't even let me see her man, I mean she's my daughter, I've lost one I can't lose another"

"just give her some time, she is only just getting used to the fact that you know about Crissy, Lindsay has always been so careful with her, when she started walking Lindsay didn't let her out of the house for three days so she could teacher her not to run away, not to talk to strangers, Lindsay would do anything to keep her daughter safe both physically and mentally, you walked out on her, Lindsay wouldn't want Crissy to be hurt by you as well"

"I know but"

"she has a picture of you, in Crissy's nursery, one of the two of you, over at central park in the snow, she has that one of Crissy alone and one of her and Crissy, that's all because they are the most important people in Crissy's life, she has us but its no the same, you are one of the most important things in Lindsay's world you need to know that"

"But she wont let me in, I'm sorry I don't want to have to this but I'm going to apply for full custody of Crissy"

"Why?"

"Because I need my daughter, and I will fight to get her"

"And hurt Lindsay"

"If that is what has to happen then it has to, but I will do anything to have Crissy, Lindsay in my life or not"

"You WHAT?" both men turned to see Stella standing in the doorway. "Danny Messer you barsterd, you can't take that little girl from her mother"

"Yes I can, and I am going to" Danny left the room without another word

"Mac, you can't let him do this, it would kill Lindsay"

"Stell I can't stop it he has every right and a good chance of winning"

"How?"

"Lindsay kept her a secret, she refused to let him see her, she lied to his face about who Crissy was, and Danny will fight that any person who can lie to the baby's father like that would have something to hide"

"But Danny walked out on them"

"No, he walked out on Lindsay, he could say that their relationship wasn't working, and he decided it was time to end it, if however if he had known there was a child involved then he would have stayed and tried to make the relationship work, that or he would have stayed around Lindsay to help her through the pregnancy but as he didn't and she went to Montana then he will argue how could he have possibly known and now he does know about her he wants to bring her up in a safe stable environment, which doesn't have her kidnapped."

"But his girlfriend kidnapped her and couldn't he have asked her to do it"

"No because Danny didn't know about Crissy until Flack told him, and Flack cannot stand up and lie to the court and say Danny could have had anyway of telling Rikki to kidnap this little girl that and the fact Rikki is already talking to people and she is telling them that she is her daughter, and she hates Danny because he took her away from he just wants to get back with Lindsay, if only having her was his idea why did he not let Rikki keep her, or run away with Rikki"

"So what Danny is just going to take Crissy away from Lindsay"

Mac simply nodded his head as tears began to fall down Stella's cheeks

"Why? She loves her, why does he want to take the only thing she has left away from her, he took his heart, her life and now her child" she sobbed as she left the office.

Mac stood there, had he just watched his team fall apart in front of him, he knew deep down that if Danny did get Crissy Lindsay wouldn't recover, the court would want Danny to reduce his hours so he could give Crissy the care she would need, Stella wouldn't be able to work with Danny knowing what he did to Lindsay so she would leave or need to be transfused, and Flack well he just didn't know anymore.

A/N so there it is what's going to happen next well I can tell you that I am going on holiday so you can review but if not don't worry because I will have time to think what I'm going to next, I know I said that I would put Danny and Lindsay together but that just isn't fitting in at the moment, so write soon


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-hey I'm back……

**A/N-hey I'm back…….yes we all know nobody cares…….and please guys could I have a nice review just one little well done nice story……..because I'm trying here and all that seems to happen is tell me off….but anyway I can get over that….so story time.**

"You're doing what?" Lindsay screamed sitting up nearly pulling out one of the tubes sticking out of her side

"Crissy I am applying for full custody of her" Danny replied unable to look at Lindsay

"You can't she's my daughter" tears began streaming down Lindsay's face

"I can she is my daughter too, or have you forgotten that minor thing"

"Forgotten it I look at her everyday, you don't think I see you in her when she smiles, when she sleeps when even when she's crying her eyes out, and then I think about what you did to me, do you know how hard it's been lying to you but thing is Danny you disserved it"

"How? And let me guess I disserved for my daughter to die" Danny shouted he still hadn't looked at Lindsay

"Nobody disserves to lose a child, but that's not my fault I didn't kill her"

"So, because you can't forgive what I did to you your going to keep her from seeing her father-"

"No, when she's older she can choose weather she does or doesn't want to see you, she's never not known who you are"

"Yeah right"

"LOOK AT ME!!" Lindsay screamed, Danny's eyes shot over to her. "My keys are in the cupboard you go and you look around my place and you tell me your daughter doesn't know who you are" and with that Lindsay slowly lay back down in bed Danny walked over to the cupboard and got her keys out, not saying anything her walked out of the room.

Danny unlocked the door of Lindsay's apartment and walked inside he looked around and the first thing he noticed was a big picture of them no the swing in Lindsay's garden back home in Montana. She loved that picture she had it blown up and put by the door so she could see him everyday, he couldn't believe it was still up on the wall. Next he came across a section of the main room covered in toys and dolls they there was pictures every where he knew Lindsay loved photographs they were her favourite thing in the world she always told him for a joke that she loved them more than him. Her main room had white was and she had big soft red sofa's on two walls the another had a big oak dresser covered in photo frames and photographs there were one of Flack and Crissy, six of Lindsay and Crissy one when she was pregnant and a couple of others of Crissy herself he couldn't believe how much she looked like Lindsay in all the photos.

He knew Lindsay's apartment like the back of his hand he knew she wouldn't keep any photo's in the kitchen so he skipped that the next door he came to had the word CRYSTAL on the door in pale blue and pink he opened the door and walked inside the first thing that he noticed was a pool of dried blood in the corner and smudge marks up the wall this showed him how hard Lindsay must have tried to get up but she couldn't. And that was when he saw it on the wall silver frame it was split into two parts on one side it had the word _Daddy _and above that was a photo of him and on the other the words _His Daughter_ and above that a picture of Crissy wearing a purple dress she looked like she was laughing, it seemed to Danny that Lindsay had chosen this photo especially because of all the pictures he had seen of Crissy this was the one in which she looked most like him in.

Tears began falling down his face as he left the nursery and walked toward Lindsay's bedroom it was the same as it had been the last time he was there her glass of wine she normally took to bed with her was sat on the dresser still half full her pink bunny named Mr Bunny sat on the bed as it always did. He sat down on the bed crying softly to himself, he didn't know who he was anymore. He told himself that he would love Lindsay all his life and then he had discarded her like a piece of trash. And now after everything he had put her trough he was going to take the only thing she had left from her. He couldn't do it anymore not for Crissy or even Lindsay. It was because he had fallen in love with Lindsay and fallen hard.

**There I know it was short but I needed to have that I like this chapter best to be honest I like this side of Danny.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N ok I would have updated sooner but to be honest I have total writers block so not lose you all I have decided because I am so nice to give it a try

A/N ok I would have updated sooner but to be honest I have total writers block so not lose you all I have decided because I am so nice to give it a try

……………………………………

What could he do, now he was here he never wanted to leave, how he could have done what he did he still didn't know. He had the most beautiful daughter in the world and instead of making the most of her and getting to know her, something he never got the chance to do with Marie, he was too busy having silly little tantrums and trying to make Lindsay's life hell when without Lindsay there would be no Crissy.

He now knew it was time to go and try to make up for the years of pain and hurt he had caused Lindsay.

……………………………………

Mac sat down at his desk looking at the picture of Crissy on his desk she was sitting wearing a red coat playing in the snow in central park she had a bright red nose to match it. Crissy loved the snow.

"Hey" Stella said as she walked through the door he eyes were red and puffy

"Hey, where you been?"

"To see Lindsay, Danny's been she's heartbroken"

"We're going to fight this"

"What?"

"It'll be horrible if Crissy is taken away from her mother"

"Yeah, Mac you can't let him do this to Lindsay promise you won't"

"You know I cannot make that promise but I will try my best for you Stell I really will"

As if by fate Danny walked into Mac's office he and Stella could both see he had been crying, although he had tried to hide it

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Stella ranted

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to do it, I won't take Crissy"

"We know your Bloody not, your not touching her you bastard"

"Please Stell, just listen"

"Why should I listen to what you have to say"

"Because"

"Come on"

Mac had decided to stay out of this he knew how strong willed both CSI's could be and there was no point joining

"Because….Because I LOVE HER" Danny almost screamed, Stella stood a but confused, but then a angry look covered her face

"You mean you have treated her like shit for the last what three years, now you've decided that you like her we all should be happy because your not going to try and take her daughter away from her"

"No, no, I want Lindsay's forgiveness that's all I could ever ask for and if she did have those feeling there then maybe with time we could get back to what we had, I know she is angry and hurting and most probably could seriously want to hurt me big time at the moment she has to know how I feel because if there is a chance, just the smallest chance she still loves me then I will as hard as I ever can to get her back." Danny said in one breath, again Stella stood for a moment before she began to speak

"May I ask you a question" Danny nodded "Why the hell are you standing here telling us this, why aren't you telling Lindsay" Danny simply nodded and ran out of the lab.

"Well if you ask me we handled that pretty well" she smiled

"Yeah sure" Mac agreed, if Stella was happy and quiet, then so was he.

………………………………………..

Danny stood outside Lindsay's hospital room for a moment before entering, he had no idea what he was going to say but he just hoped words would come out and they would work

"Hey" He said

"Oh hi" Lindsay said looking up from the boom she was reading Crissy who had no fallen asleep on her lap

"Look Linds, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was so totally out of line"

"Yeah well we all say stupid things, its ok"

"Why are you so perfect and forgiving?"

"Because life's to short Danny I know that I mean look at me, and I suppose I gave you my heart a long time ago and have never taken it back"

"I wondered what kept me so warm at winter, because my heart became a black hole the night I slept with her, and I need you to know that I love you so much, and I never stopped I just thought I didn't disserve you because you are so amazing"

"Danny, I love you no matter what you did I would have forgiven you, don't sell yourself short you are wonderful and funny and the best father any child could want, and Danny I know you've made mistakes, hell I've made a few huge ones, but as longs as you are truthful to me and done lie to me, I think we could give being a family a go, and that would be some much better than what we had before"

"You would really do that"

"Yes"

"How many times can a man tell a woman he loves her"

"One more, will do for now"

"I love you Montana"

"I love you too cowboy" they both leaned into a passionate kiss careful not to squash their sleeping daughter.

……………………………………………

A/N not the end but getting there, so what do you think fluffy enough for you??


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Well this is my last chapter, it's set four years later, yes by the way I love children, but anyway I wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story, I feel really privileged, but you know if you want a sequel and have any idea's apart from a beta or a spell check then tell me and I'll see what I can do……………………also i have changed the last chapter because Flack and Angell have baby together which i made a mistake and put him with Stella

Danny Stood by the swings in the park was Christmas Eve and he was freezing, but Crissy hadn't taken no for an answer. She was going to the park and that was that. Lindsay was in work till later so he had to take the twins out also. The twins were two, one the splitting image of Lindsay, her name was Grace and then Louie who was the splitting image of himself, which he loved, and he was waiting now for child number four. Lindsay was five months pregnant and reminded him every morning when they were sitting over the toilet how much she hated him for getting her pregnant once again.

"Louie, don't you dare push your sister off that slide" Danny heard a very beautiful familiar voice from behind him. He turned to see Lindsay walking over to him

"Mommy" Crissy squealed, jumping off the swing and running over to where her parents were standing, Louie slid down the slide and also ran over to see his mother. Grace remained at the top of the slide, she only being two was still sacred of the slide, just smiled but Danny could see the fear in his daughters eyes so walked over picked her up from the top of the slide and carried her over to the rest of the family

"Right, come on then, home" Danny commanded taking Lindsay's hand as they walked toward their cars, the children ran and giggled happily.

Once they were home they had dinner, set out some milk and cookies for Father Christmas and went to bed.

………………………………………

Flack and Angell watched as their little boys Kyle and Donny snuggled into bed. Things had been going well for the two of them, Kyle was born when Crissy was about seven months old, and Donny was Born five moths before the twins.

It was mental in the lab nowadays with the three Messer kids, running every where, and then you have the Flack Boys causing trouble every where they went. But the best was when the five of them teamed up to pull a prank on Adam, Donny was a computer wizard at the age of three, so found it easy to send Adam an email informing him he had one 3,000,000 of course Adam had taken this very seriously and when he found out it was the kids he wasn't pleased.

………………………………..

The next morning was Christmas. The Messer kid's were up early to open their presents within minutes the whole floor was cover in different coloured rapping and the children had began to play with their new toys. They were happy but Danny needed one more thing.

"Lindsay can I ask you something" he said

"Yeah, what?" She smiled watch grace playing with a doll.

"Marry me"

"What?"

"Yeah, you've given me this amazing chance to have a family, and I love it, I love you and I want you to become Mrs Lindsay Messer"

"Yes"

"Really, then your going to need this" Danny pulled out the most beautiful ring Lindsay had ever seen, it had two ruby's and two diamonds, as she took it out of the box she noticed the word _Montana, _engraved onto the base of the ring

"Oh, Danny it's beautiful" they kissed each other and as they did the baby started kicking as hard as it could, well that was what it felt like. But what Danny and Lindsay didn't know was that out in the shadows Rikki stood watching their every move.

**The end, so it's up to you guys, sequel? **


End file.
